Voyage Into the Dark Dimension
Voyage Into the Dark Dimension is the second episode of Ben 10: Bio Squad. Synopsis Ben and Evan go into the Dark Dimension to stop Nega Ben and Nega Evan from breaking free and conquering the Reality Dimension Major Events *Ben discovers the exsistance of the Dark Dimension and the Dark forms. Plot episode begins showing the four heroes faces. They are staring at the wormholes being used on an alien invasion of Earth. The invasion is cut to. Ben: What is this? Evan: An invasion, but theoretically opening a portal this close to Earth would cause Earth's magnetic field to distort and launch Earth into deep space. confused: What? Evan: Well it's simple. There are many ways to travels across the galaxy. The most common way is with the jumping, which converts you into tachyons, broadcasts them across the galaxy, and the reconstitutes you. You need a jump gate for this. Gwen: You mean the one the Highbreed used to invade. Evan: And the deactivated one in St. Louis. confused: What? Evan: Anyway, the second type of cross galactic travel is folding where you you space time disruptors to bend the flow of the space time continuum and cut across light years. The last way is tunneling where you project yourself at a target and tunnel into a pocket dimension that serves as a passageway, before coming out where the target end portal was projected. This is a more severe form of distorting than folding because this distortion doesn't go away quickly. The Earth will probably get launched into deep space. Gwen: That was random. But, now that we know how they got here, we still need to figure out how to get rid of them. Evan: It wasn't random, the portals will stay open until the distortion is fixed, and then we will still have to close them. Kevin: Then let's crush them. ???: UNKNOWN SPACECRAFT, PLEASE IDENTIFY YOURSELF AND FLY INTO OUR AIRFORCE BASE'S HULL. flies the ship into the Airforce base's hull. He lands the ship and the door to the hull closes. Ben Tennyson? Ben: Who are you? Rhodes: I am Commander Brian Rhodes, second in command on the Air Force's mobile outer space base. Kevin: So who's first in command. Rosum, appearing: That would be me Gwen: Colonel Rosum? Rosum: Yes, and we have a dire situation to attend to right now, so, let's breif you guys. Those portals appeared about an hour ago, but the ships just started coming out now. We think these aliens are hostile, so we're gonna send you 4 in to send 'em back through. Evan: Got it, should be simple. Ready guys? Ben: Oh we're ready. he can transforms the ship shakes. One of the alien warships crashes into the Air Force base, sending it into the Earth. Everyone hold on to something! grabs the steering mechanism, Gwen grabs the safety barrier, Kevin grabs the other safety barrier, Evan grabs the ground protection indentations, and the two army men grab the mechanical arms. Many soldiers grab onto something, but many also get sucked into the void of space. Just as the base starts burning up, the four heroes and the two army men fall out of the ship. Commercial Ben: Agh! transforms. Swampfire: SWAMPFIRE! boosts into the sky and grabs Kevin just as he falls out. Evan transforms into Jetray and grabs Gwen, flying her into the Air Force's back up jet. Commander: You two will need these. hands them spacesuits. Gwen: We have are own, handing Kevin a plumber suit. put on the Plumber's Suits and then head back up to the invasion fleet. How do you think we should attack them. Kevin: Seek and destroy! Jetray: Ask questions then shoot if suspicious. Swampfire: I agree with Evan. We need to make sure they are evil. Gwen: Agreed. fly the rest of the way up in silence. When they arrive on the first ship, they notcie a suspicious figure standing on the other end of the deck. He begins to approach them. Jetray: Kevin, what are you doing over there. Kevin: What are you talking about I'm right here. Swampfire: Then who is that. unknown alien launches himself at the heroes and when he gets into the light they notice that he is an alternate form of Kevin. firing mana orbs: Who are you Kevin: Who do you think I am?!? I'm Dark Kevin, the Dark Dimension version of this guy over here. points at Kevin. Now if you excuse me. jumps onto Kevin and starts strangling him. Kevin tries to throw him off, but Dark Kevin knocks him to the ground. Kevin absorbs the metal on the inside of his plumber suit and retracts the suit's arms so he can punch Dark Kevin. He punches him twice in the face, which finally knocks him off. Nice shot. But can you handle this? Kevin: I can handle anything. engage in a back and forth fight. Kevin punches Dark Kevin in the chest, but Dark Kevin counters by bouncing off the ship's wall and roundhousing Kevin. While they are fighting, some fighter planes on the aliens' side come in and start shooting and Ben, Gwen, and Evan. Swampfire: We can take these planes. fires some firballs at the planes, and two of them are sent hurtling through space. The other two circle back around. Jetray: I got this one. fires some green energy beams at the planes, knocking them down. Kevin: Good work guys but can I have some help here?!? Gwen: Sure thing. puts up a mana shield between Kevin and Dark Kevin. Kevin: Start explaining, NOW! ???: He doesn't have to. [The unknown person fires some mana orbs at the heroes. Gwen: Dark... Gwen? Gwen: Correct! fires some more orbs and breaks Gwen's mana shield. Dark Kevin and Dark Gwen escape onto the master ship. appearing: Before you follow them, we need to talk. detransforming: What do you need Azmuth? Azmuth: I need you to listen. You can't beat these aliens. Their master, Dark Ben, is the most powerful force not locked up in a prison. If he destroys you, he will conquer both dimensions. Ben: So what? I've handle tougher guys before. I haven't even met this Dark Ben yet. Azmuth: As always you miss the point, you can't stop him. He's the most powerful force in both dimensions. More powerful than you. And... Kevin: And what? Azmuth: Dark Azmuth hasn't yet finished his Omnitrix. Gwen: So if he's that powerful now... Azmuth: He would, in theory, be immortal with the power of an Omnitrix, which is why I brought some gifts. hands Kevin a glowing rod. Kevin, take this, when you absorb it, you will be able to absorb any material in the known universe. absorbing Taedanite with the rod: Sweet. I've always dreamed about something like this. Azmuth: Yes, yes, now, for Gwen, this message from your grandmother. Gwen: Verdona? Azmuth Yes, but don't listen to it now. For Evan, i simply brought you the Shadow Sword. And for Ben, an Omnitrix upgrade. It's in the prototype stages, but with enough omnicore power from two Omnitrix's and Kevin's energy rod as a stabalizer, it should work. Let me see your wrist! Ben: What are you going to do? Azmuth: Activate something. Biomechanical Maximized Ultimate Omnimatrix, Activate Voice Recognition Mode. Biotrix: Creator's Voice accepted. Azmuth: Deactivate locks protecting Project Synchronizer. Biotrix: Locks deactivated but firewalls are still up. Azmuth: Deactivate all firewalls, code: 0-A-10-M-0 Biotrix: Firewalls deactivated. Azmuth: Activate Project Synchronizer. Biotrix: Activating Project Synchronizer. biotrix pauses. In order to activate Project Synchronizer, system hardware must be updated, a omnicore reset must be done, and Master Control Access must be given to the bearer. annoyed: Activate Hardware update. Biotrix: Hardware update in progress. Gwen: Do you mind if I read my message from Verdona? Azmuth: Go ahead. presses the button on the hologram message device. Hologram: I don't know if this message will get to you Gwen, but I just want to let you know that you are showing sings of improvement in mastering you Anodite powers. You are still welcome to come here to Anodyne and master your powers. At this point in your life, it will only take maybe a few weeks. Yes, a few weeks. You've come that far. I still understand you don't want to turn into your full Anodite form, but this doesn't matter. You can still access much of your powers. So come, whenever you like. hologram fades and shuts off. angry: She expects me to just stop everything and go to Anodyne? No, not now, but maybe sometime soon. Kevin: Gwen, if you could master your powers, we might be able to beat these guys, and anyone who comes in our way. Gwen: Right. Biotrix: Updates complete. Activating omnicore reset. Azmuth: So, once this is finished, you are going to go into the portal, destroy their generator's from the inside, and make it back before the portal closes. detransforming: How long will we have to get out before the portal closes? Paradox, appearing: Approximately 20 minutes! Gwen: Paradox? Paradox: 'Allo! What do we have here? Azmuth activating the Synchrotrix? Who would have thought he would do that? I would! But that's not why I'm here. Ben: Well then why are you here? Paradox: To tell you that you have to destroy the warships before you go in, or they will destroy the Earth. Ben: No problem. Just let me change. Azmuth: Wait for the system to finish its reboot! Biotrix: Omnicore reset successful. Master Control Access still neccessary. Azmuth: Activate Master Control Access. Code: Creator 10-A-0 Biotrix: Master Control Access has no been given to the bearer. Azmuth: Activate Project Synchronizer. Code: Creator A-X-10-0-10 Biotrix: Project Synchronizer activated. Synchrotrix ready for use. Azmuth: There you go Ben! Go knock yourself out! Ben: Thanks. transforms. Wildmutt: SCHNABLAHROA! runs onto the Master ship and looks for Dark Gwen and Dark Kevin. He doesn't find them, but he does find Dark Ben, who fires some laser blasts at him with a gun he is holding. The other the heroes come onto the ship, as well as Azmuth and Paradox, and once they are off, Gwen, blows the ship up with a mana slice, which sends it hurtling into deep space. Gwen: I think we got this absorbing Rock with the rod: You think? He punches Dark Ben twice in the face. The other Dark Forms now appear. Dark Kevin tries to tackle Kevin, but Kevin kicks him into Dark Evan. Dark Gwen fires some mana orbs, but Wildmutt knocks them away. Evan attaches the Shadow Sword and starts swinging away at Dark Ben. Wildmutt tries to tackle Dark Ben, but he is knocked away by Dark Ben. Wildmutt ultimizes.] Wildmutt: ULTIMATE WILDMUTT! So guess what Dark Ben, you're outnumbered, you're friends are defeated, and the invasion is stopped. Ben: Ben, Ben, Ben, can't you see that you're the one who is outnumbered. snaps his fingers and hundreds of Dark Dimension Warriors appear. Ultimate Wildmutt starts shreddingthrough them, knocking atleast 100 of the ship. Gwen puts up a shield around herself, but fires orbs out of the shield, defeating more of them. Kevin defeats atleast 20 more, before being dog piled on by 50 of them. Evan slashes his way through 50 more, leaving only a few and the ones on Kevin left.] Gwen: I got you Kevin. Turbo! mana tornado hits Kevin knocking away all the warriors. Kevin: Thanks Gwen. Wildmutt, defeating the last few and approaching Dark Ben: Now are we outnumbered. Ben: No, just soon to be dead. snaps his fingers and all the ships blow up. In the chaos after this, the four heroes manage to sneak into a portal o the Dark Dimension undetected. Ultimate Wildmutt also detransforms Where'd you go, are you dead yet? to himself. They must have survived. other three darks forms get up almost right on cue. Dark Gwen, Dark Kevin, Dark Evan: eliminate your dopplegangers. Leave Ben for me! Commercial Gwen, Kevin, and Evan are running on a narrow strip of land in the Dark Dimension. The land goes from right inside the portal all the way to Dark Earth. Kevin: How come we can breathe? Gwen: We could breathe earlier? Evan: The Dark Dimension is subspace, so there is air, which means as long as the two are connected, there will be air and safe temperatur conditions in space.] Ben: We have to get a move on, they'll be coming for us. Evan: Stop for a second, I wanna check something. transforms. Clockwork: CLOCKVERK! Let's see if we can see vare they came from. crown starts spinning. After a few moments, the ships are seen heading back through the portals and onto Dark Earth. He stops the time flash. Ben: What was that for? Clockwork: Seeing vare they came from. Could be another planet or something. Ben: True. Let's go, quickly. transforms. Fasttrack: FASTTRACK! heroes start running with Ben far ahead. When he is about a third of the way to Dark Earth, he sees some soldiers and stops to defeat them. He defeats a few beofre they pile up on him. The other catch up. Kevin absorbs titanium with the rod and defeats more of the soldier. Gwen is knocked on the floor by a soldier, but Kevin catches her and attacks the one if front of her. Gwen: Thanks. Kevin: Don't mention it. heads over to the pile of soldiers on Fasttrack and blasts several of them with a time beam, agint them to dust. Fasttrack breaks free and and defeats a few more. Clockwork hits the rest with time beams. That's all of them. Kevin, appearing behind them: What do you mean that's all of them? You haven't defeated the strongest one! Fasttrack: Run! sprints ahead. Clockwork: Easy for you to say. transforms. Catalyst: CATALYST! begins to run. Coming up behind you! {Kevin and Gwen start to follow.] Kevin: You can run, but you can't hide. Fasttrack: I think when we get to the planet we should turn around and attack him. Catalyst: Ya think? We'll have to lose him... jumps to avoid a rock in the path. ...eventually noticing how close they are: I think it's closer than we first thought. Kevin: Face it, you can't escape. appearing behind Dark Kevin: Oh yes we can. knocks him of the platform and he falls into the void of space. Gwen: Something tells me we haven't seen the last of him. Catalyst: But for now... it's fine Fasttrack: Just as long as we destroy the generator in time. He detransforms.] Ben: Let's go guys. detransforms, and then they walk until they reach the surface. Evan: Maybe we should go underground. looks at a manhole. Gwen, appearing: To get away from me? [She throws a mana orb at them and the heroes back up, noticing Dark Evan behind them. Evan: Get on the ground! Kevin: Make me! grabs Dark Evan's arms and throws him into Dark Gwen. They get up and start firing at the heroes. Gwen puts up a mana shield. Ben and Evan transform. (Ben): BLACKJACK! (Evan): BEEBUZZ! Kevin: You have an alien named Beebuzz? Beebuzz: You gotta problem with that? Kevin: No. laughing quitely. Chromastone: Gwen put down the shield. puts down the shield and Ben absorbs all of the mana that Dark Gwen was firing at them. He sends it back at her, knocking her off the path. Kevin runs up to Dark Evan and starts punching him. Beebuzz then stings Dark Evan, which knocks him out with poison. detransforming: Let's move on. detransforms and the gang walks to the palace on Dark Earth. Ben: This must be Dark Bellwood. Kevin: You think... Gwen: Kevin! Kevin: What, it was pretty funny. Evan: Not really. continue walking until they make it to the palace. They see Dark Ben standing in front of it. Ben: Congratulation for making it this far, but you road ends here. No one has ever beaten me in my own realm. Azmuth now appears. Azmuth: Master, your Negatrix prototype has been finished. Ben, grabbing the Negatrix: Excellent. puts it on and transforms. Big: WAY BIG! smashes his hand down on Ben, which seams to move at double time. Ben barely escapes. Ben: Evan, start explaining what Azmuth was talking about. What's the Synchrotrix? Evan: Gwen, Kevin, hold them off. Ben, follow me. starts running up behind him while Gwen fires mana orbs at Way Big and Kevin absorbs silver with the rod a starts punching his feet. Ben: What's the Synchrotrix? Evan: An alien robot built by Azmuth that channels the power of all of our transformations at any time without transforming. It's not finished yet, so Azmuth said we have to form it together. Biotrices: Activate Synchrotrix. Biotrix: Lack of power available. Ben: Azmuth said something about... Kevin, throw us your rod! Kevin is being swung around by Way Big. Kevin: Why? Ben: We need it. Kevin: Okay... throws the rod and Ben catches it. Ben: Biotrices: Activate Synchrotrix with extra power source. presses the rod against his Biotrix. Biotrix: Sufficient power now available. Forming Synchrotrix. two Biotrices start forming a full body armor around Ben and Evan, but remian unconnected at first. Once the armors are complete, the armor continues growing, forming huge feet, followed by legs, and a waist. Gwen, Kevin, and Waybig look on in awe. The robot continues forming, gaining, arms, hands, shoulders, a neck, and a head. Ben and Evan on the inside are suspended in midair and can only see out of these eyes. Ben: This is so cool! Commercial Ben: This is so cool! waves his left hand around and the left hand of the Synchrotrix waves around. He pnuches his left hand forward and the left hand of the Synchrotrix punches Way Big backwards, freeing Kevin from Way Big's control. Evan tries waving his left hand up while Ben waves his left hand down and nothing happens. Evan: I think if we make conflicting moves it will nullify them. For now I'll control and legs and you control the arms. Ben: Good idea. they get the Synchrotrix over to Way Big and knock him over. Lets try an alien. goes throug his Omnitrix and transforms. Rath: RATH! LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING DARK BEN WAY BIG. THE SYNCHROTRIX IS GONNA BRING YOU TO THE TOP OF THIS PALACE AND THROW YOU DOWN TO THE BOTTOM.] Evan: I don't think they can hear you. Gwen and Kevin are covering their ears. Kevin: Turn the volume on that thing down. Evan: Synchrotrix: Turn External Volume Down. Synchrotrix responds with a beep. Big: Don't think you've beaten me yet! Rath: Of course we haven't. Your not in prison. Synchrotrix runs up to the Way Big and picks him, spinning him around and then throwing him over and over its head. Finally he let's him go and jumps up. He tries to punch him down, put Way Big escapes and tackles the Synchrotrix who kicks him over his head while rolling onto his back. Gwen: Need some help Ben? ties up Way Big's legs with mana ropes. The Negatrix now shorts out and Dark Ben falls to the floor. Evan: Leave him there, we need to find the generator. looks around and somehow can tell that the generator is underneath the floor. He punches into the ground and destorys the generator. detransforming: We need to get out of here. Evan: Synchrotrix, Activate Wings! Syncrhotrix forms a huge pair of wings. Ben: Don't forget Gwen and Kevin. Evan: I won't Synchrotrix picks up Gwen and Kevin and flies off. They fly for a few seconds before anyone talks again. Ben: How much longer do you think we have. Evan: I don't know I can't see the portal. Gwen: We have maybe 10 minutes. Kevin: Scratch that, I can see the portal now, we have maybe 30 seconds! Evan: Synchrotrix, go faster! Synchrotrix speeds up and makes it through the portal just as it is closing. Kevin: Well, we made it. Synchrotrix flies until it lands on one of the ships and deforms. The ships have made it into the atmosphere, so Ben and Evan can breathe. Evan: Here's your rod, now what are we gonna do about these ships? Ben: Don't worry, I got it. transforms. Chill: BIG CHILL! ultimizes. Big Chill: ULTIMATE BIG CHILL! flies around the ships and freezes them, and then each ship shatters once at a time, falling to Earth as microscopic fragments. Ben detransforms. appearing: Excellent work Ben Tennyson. appearing: You have to tell him. Ben: Tell me what? Azmuth: I'm getting to that. I need to tell you that these aliens from the Dark Dimension will return. Kevin: They're alive! Azmuth: Yes, and they'll come back stronger than ever. But that's not the really important things I have to tell you. I've decided that I'm not going to fix your Biotrix so the Synchrotrix works with only on Omnitrix. But I'll think about not using Kevin's energy rod. Paradox: I have some choice information too. A warning Ben Tennyson. Greater things are going on here... No, we'll be going. two teleport away. Gwen: I think we have a lot of work to do... Kevin: You going to Anodyne? appearing: Please Gwen. Gwen: Grandmother, I... Verdona: I understand. But you can also just stop by. disappears. Ben: Boy, Verdona really wants you to go to Anodyne. Gwen: And I probably will when I have some time off. But now we have a job to do. We stand together as one and we stop Dark Ben from destroying the Earth. Ben: Agreed! screen shows Dark Ben in the Dark Dimension, standing up as the other Dark forms, including Dark Azmuth walk up to him. Ben: Make sure you fix the Negatrix, Azmuth, I can't bare to lose again. Prepare my fleet, but for now gaurd the weak spots in the intradimensional rift. We can't have Ben storming in on us now, can we? Azmuth: The other boy has a Biotrix, too. I'm making one for Evan as well. Ben: Yes go ahead. Gwen: I'll put up the shield... Kevin: I'll prepare the fleet... Ben: And while you are doing that, they'll be preparing they're return as well, but when they arrive, we'll be ready The End Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Evan Ben's Aliens *Swampfire *Wildmutt **Ultimate Wildmutt *Fasttrack *Chromastone *Rath *Big Chill **Ultimate Big Chill Evan's Aliens *Jetray *Clockwork *Catalyst *Beebuzz Dark Ben's Aliens *Way Big Minor Characters *Azmuth *Captain Rhodes *Colonel Rosum *Verdona Tennyson (briefly, also in Hologram) Villains *Nega Ben *Nega Evan *Nega Gwen *Nega Kevin *Nega Azmuth *Nega Soldiers Trivia *Gwen ends up going to Anodyne in the next episode when Ben and Evan are at the Plumber's Academy and Kevin is taking a test to get a G.E.D. (like Gwen mentioned in It's Not Easy Being Gwen.) *Kevin thinks Beebuzz is a strange alien, even the name *Evan know has the Shadow Sword in his possession, not Azmuth **It is unknown if he also has the fixed Ascalon *Captain Brian Rhodes shares his name with two people. __NOEDITSECTION__ |} Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:War on the Dark Dimension Story Arc